The Babysitter
by NaLuPugtatoz
Summary: Lucy has known Natsu for a while as childhood friends. She has been babysitting his younger sister, Wendy, and his cat, Happy. But, what will happen when Natsu falls in love with Lucy? NaLu with occasional GaLe. (This is my first story, yes this is a remake cause I screwed up the other one xD) Rated T for language :) -High school setting-
1. Prologue

"Natsu!" A woman called.

"Yes, Grandeeney?" A little 5-year-old boy with pink hair responded.

"Are you done unpacking? We need to go out to eat."

"Yep! Coming!" Natsu said happily and ran down the stairs.

"There's my little son." A man ruffled Natsu's hair.

Grandeeney carried the baby, that was sleeping in her crib, rest of the family started heading outside and into the car. They drove to Natsu's favorite place to eat, **Fairy Tail Grill**. Natsu, and Natsu's father, Igneel, had ordered lots of food to eat, while Grandeeney had ordered one burger.

"Sometimes you've got to eat more Grandeeney. You eat too little." Igneel said to his wife.  
"Maybe you just eat too much." She responded. The whole family laughed and their conversations carried on through the night, as well as the car ride home.

-x-

 **The next morning at the Heartfilia Mansion (Up on the hill near Natsu's house)**

"Mommy." A little girl said as she tugged on her mother's dress.

"Yes, Lucy-sweetie?" The mother responded while watching her maids cook breakfast.

"Didn't a new neighbor move in?"

"Oh, yes. I spoke to them last night. And guess what?"

"The little girl looked at her mother with confusion.

"There's a little boy the same age as you! You can make a friend." Her mother smiled.

"Layla!" A man reading the newspaper called.

"Yes, honey?"

"Come look at this article." He looked up at his wife warmly.

"Coming." She smiled. She walked over to her husband and read the article as Lucy began to hop up and down of excitement.

"I'm going to go to the new boy's house, mommy, daddy."

"Okay. Take one of the maids with you."

"Okay!" Lucy took her favorite maid, Virgo, with her and headed down the hill. She arrived at the Dragneel's household and knocked on the door. She saw a woman with white hair open it up.

"Hello there, little one." The woman said to her warmly.

"Hello! Is a little boy that's the same age as me live here?" Lucy asked happily.

"Oh! You mean Natsu. Yes, he does." Grandeeney turned around and called for Natsu. "Natsu! You've got a new friend asking for you."

"Natsu ran to the door and waved ecstatically at Lucy. "Hi! I'm Natsu! What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy!"

Neither of them being shy, they both hung out with each other for the rest of the day.


	2. How are babies made?

**a/n hi! im sorry if this story started crappy cause like, im crappy *insert shrug* so uh please constructively criticize me about any mistakes i made, ty :3**

-x-

Natsu woke up as tired as always. He checked his alarm clock and saw that it was 7:15. _Great! I'm ear- SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF MY SOPHOMORE YEAR!_ Natsu grabbed his normal outfit, a black hoodie, his scarf, and some sweat pants. He brushed his teeth and ran downstairs. He grabbed a granola bar, said bye to his parents and cat, and sprinted to the bus stop. He was just in time since the bus had pulled up right when he got there.

"There you are, Natsu!" A familiar voice said. Natsu turned and saw Lucy.

"Yeah, sorry bout that Luce." Natsu said while eating his 'breakfast'.

They got onto the bus and sat in a seat together. Natsu noticed Lucy pulling something out of her backpack.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh. I knew you were going to be late so I packed you a breakfast." She gave him a container that held eggs, bacon, and some strawberries.

"Holy crap! Thanks Luce!" Natsu wasn't allowed to swear around Lucy since one time he said fuck and she kicked him, in an area.

"No problem." Lucy said while taking a strawberry from him. "So what classes do you have?"

Since Natsu was eating, he pulled out his schedule from his pocket and handed it to her. Lucy looked over his schedule and compared it to hers. Her eyes lit up.

"We have all our classes together except for 2!" Lucy said excitedly.

Natsu swallowed his food and asked, "Which classes?"

"Uh, lemme see." Her eyes scanned the paper. "Phy. Ed. and biology. You have P.E. 4th hour with Gildarts and biology 6th with Conbolt. While _I_ have P.E 6th hour with Scarlet and 4th hour biology with Strauss."

"Darn! I needed your help with biology." He laughed.

"I'll still help you with the class." Lucy said as they got off the bus and headed to their lockers. "Meet you in math!"

"Yeah!"

-x-

 **After school**

"You're still up for babysitting tonight, right?" Natsu asked the blonde outside his house.

"Yeah!"

"Alright! See you later tonight then."

"See ya!"

Natsu opened the door and was greeted by a hug by Wendy.

"Hey Wend! How was school?"

"Great! I saw Carla again!"

"Cool!" _You're so lucky you get off an hour earlier than me._ Natsu thought.

"Is Lucy coming over today?"

"Yep!"

"Yay! When are you two going to have kids?!"

Natsu turned red. He gulped, "W-w-what do y-you mean?"

"I want a little sister!"

"Wend, d-do you know h-how kids are made?"

"Yes! They come from storks in the sky!" She smiled. Noticing Natsu's face, she asked, "What? Isn't that where babies are from?"

"Yes! Totally!" He nodded. "Let's go get a snack, shall we?"

"I'll be first to the kitchen!" Wendy said as she ran off.

 _That was a close one. At least she doesnt_ actually _know where kids are from._

-x-

 **a/n edition 2! lol sorry that was a short chapter. i swear the chapters will got longer as the story progresses. also, this story is a slow nalu. well, see you in the next chapter!**

 **~NaLuPugtatoz**


	3. Day 1 of Babysitting Week

**a/n hey guys! since this story is still fresh, i'll probably be updating a lot for a lil while. also, thanks for all the favorites and follows! i really appreciate it 3 i'm going to start hinting at some nalu scenes this chapter. this chapter is also gonna be longer. i believe that's all i'm going to say, baiii!** -x-

Natsu had been texting his best friend/enemy, Gray Fullbuster, while waiting for Lucy to come over. Igneel and Grandeeney had stopped by the house to pick up a couple of things before they headed out to their business trip. They told Natsu to ask Lucy if she could stay over for the whole week since they hadn't planned for their business trip to be so long.

 _Yo! Luce!_ Natsu texted.

 _What do you need?_ She responded.

 _My parents told me to tell you that they're going to be gone all week and to ask you if you're able to stay the whole week._ _Why?_ _Because they hadn't planned for their trip to be so long._ _Uh… Let me go ask my dad._

 _Kk_

 **A couple minutes later**.

 _I'm allowed to._ Lucy texted, hoping that Natsu hadn't left yet.

 _Finally!_

 _Oh, whatever Natsu!_

Lol

 _I'm going to go pack._

 _Alright!_

 _See ya in an hour I guess._

Lucy texted him a thumbs up emoji and started packing.

-x-

 **At the Dragneel's an hour later**

 **Ding-Dong!** "Coming!" Wendy said as she opened the door. "Lucy!"

"Hi Wendy!" Lucy hugged the blue haired girl. "Where's Natsu?"

"Taking a shower."

"Oh. Okay."

"Do you mind if I invite my friend Carla over for dinner?"

"That's okay with me." Lucy smiled at Wendy.

"Yay!"

"I'll make dinner." Lucy said as she went into the kitchen. She decided to make some grilled steak and potatoes for dinner. By the time she finished, Carla had already arrived at the house and Natsu had come downstairs.

"Finally downstairs, eh?" Lucy asked him.

"I smelt food! You can't blame me!"

"Yes I can."

"How so?"

" _Your_ nose smelt the food."

"Oh. I guess that's true." Natsu sighed. "Wendy! Time for dinner. Oh, and Carla, when did you come over?"

"Like, thirty minutes ago."

"Huh."

Everybody sat down at the dining table as Lucy served the food. Natsu was of course the first one to dig in.

"Wow Lucy! I haven't had food this good since Lay-" Natsu trailed off. "Since Lay's! The last time I had Lay's chips!"

The table went silent. Everyone knew that Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia, had died in a car crash 2 years ago. They all ate silently and occasionally heard Happy's meowing. After they all finished, Lucy washed the dishes while Carla and Wendy went upstairs.

"You need help with that?" Natsu asked softly.

"I'm fine." Lucy replied almost whispering.

Natsu walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "You can always talk to me about it."

Lucy paused washing the dishes and turned around, tears pooling her eyes. She started crying as she buried her face into Natsu's sweatshirt. "I j-just miss her N-Natsu… s-so much…"

"Shh… It's okay Luce, I'm here for you."

They washed the dishes together and headed upstairs, into Natsu's room. Natsu hugged Lucy again. He loved her smell of strawberries and vanilla. _Wait! No! This is all wrong! I shouldn't love how she smells!_ Natsu abruptly let go of Lucy, earning himself a questioning look.

"S-sorry." He wrapped his hands around Lucy's head as he pulled it into his chest delicately. Slowly melting into Natsu's arms, Lucy sighed quietly.

"Hey guys! Carla went ho-" Wendy went bright red as she saw Natsu on top of Lucy, faces almost touching. Natsu had been scared my Wendy opening the door loudly and lost his balance.

"Goddammit Wend!" Natsu yelled as he watched Wendy yell 'sorry!' while running away.

"She's just a kid Natsu! Don't swear around her!" Lucy scolded, still trying to recover. Natsu noticed he was still on top of her and quickly got off. Natsu realized his heart fluttered when he got off.

 _This isn't fucking right! We're just friends! Maybe I should ask Iron-face about this. He's dating Levy so he should know…_ Natsu thought.

Lucy had thought along the same lines as she decided to ask her best friend, Levy. _I feel sort of funny. Like I'm nervous. We are just friends… I think…_

-x-

 **a/n there's chapter 3! i know, i know, it's still toooooo short. welp, i'm not sure what else to add that fits in with what i had going. i'm still not totally in my zone yet so expect better of me later on. i'm also planning to do a fairy tail one-shot collection soon. it'll have not only nalu, but other ships and fluff, so look forward to that in the future. for now, i'll see you in the next chapter! (i'll probably do the first one-shot after chapter 5 of this)**


	4. Classes are boring, cats are cool

**a/n hewwo! i'm just telling you that i'm not going to make lisanna a bitch cause she's really annoying when she is. anyways, here's chapter 4. enjoy!**

 **-x-**

 _Previously:_

 _This isn't fucking right! We're just friends! Maybe I should ask Iron-face about this. He's dating Levy so he should know…_ Natsu thought.

Lucy had thought along the same lines as she decided to ask her best friend, Levy. _I feel sort of funny. Like I'm nervous. We are_ just _friends… I think…_

 **-x-**

Natsu and Lucy had gone to sleep last night in their seperate rooms. Lucy woke up early so she could make breakfast for everyone. She cooked some eggs and bacon and set out some fish kibble for Happy. She was in the middle of eating when Natsu had came downstairs to greet her.

"Mornin." Natsu said unenthusiastically.

Lucy nodded her head to him whilst chewing a piece of egg. She swallowed and told him, "I left a note for Wendy that her food is in the fridge."

"K."

"What do you guys normally eat in the morning?"

"Granola bars or cereal."

"That's not healthy at all!"

"Meh."

"Well, Mr. Grumpy," Lucy said with a tone of sass. "You could answer without an attitude."

Natsu sighed after he swallowed his food. Lucy noticed he already finished and brought out a second plate, containing _more_ food.

"You have 5 minutes to finish eating before we head to the bus stop." Lucy told Natsu.

"Alright."

5 minutes passed of Natsu eating and Lucy looking at Instagram. They grabbed their backpacks and walked to the bus station. They sat in the same seat and Lucy showed Natsu pictures of cats. They made idle conversations, laughed, and joked around for the rest of the bus ride. They went to class and went straight to Gajeel and Levy who were sitting across the room from each other.

"Lu!" Levy exclaimed.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy hugged her friend.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much besides I might be falling in love with my best friend."

"WHAT?!"

 **Meanwhile…**

"Oi! What'd ya do that for?!" Gajeel asked bluntly. Natsu slapped Gajeel's phone out if his hand.

"How do you know when you're falling in love?"

"What?!"

"I said, ho-"

"I know whatcha said dumbass! Who do ya think you're falling in love with?"

"Lucy…" Natsu said quietly.

"Whatcha say?"

"NO ONE!"

"Kay? Well, how do you feel when you're around em?" Gajeel asked.

"Nervous and fluttery..?"

Gajeel snickered. "Never thought you'd say that!" He continued to laugh as Natsu scowled at him.

"This is serious tin-can!" Natsu scolded.

Gajeel calmed down and said, "Just do whatever ya guts tell ya to do, I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?!"

"Meh." Gajeel said while picking up his phone from the ground.

 **At Lucy's lunch table**

Levy McGarden. Lucy's girl best friend since 2nd grade. Juvia Lockser. Madly in love with Gray Fullbuster. Lisanna Strauss. Ms. Strauss' little sister. Cana Alberona. The drunk and the daughter of Gildarts. Lucy's lunch table consisted of her and 4 other girls. They were all best friends and almost like sisters.

"Alright Lu! Spill. The. Tea!" Levy said. All the girls agreed.

"Shush shush!" Lucy said, clearly annoyed. "I noticed that I kept getting nervous around Natsu all the time the other day. And- I don't know! I can't really explain it!"

"Do you feel any passion for Natsu? Like I do for Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Lucy yelled. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"How do you feel around him?!"

"Uh, loved?" Levy said awkwardly.

Everyone silently waited for her to continue. She explained everything while all the girls listened to her. They talked about their love life until the end of lunch. Random things coming from all of them like: "Juvia loves Gray-sama!" or "Gajeel is such a softie!" and et cetera.

After lunch, they all walked to their separate classes. Lucy met up with Natsu.

"Boo!" She yelled in Natsu's ear.

"Ah. I'm so scared." Natsu said blandly and sarcastically. Lucy flushed and laughed sheepishly.

 _She's so cute._ Natsu thought.

"I've gotta head to class before I'm late." Lucy waved to Natsu and left.

Lucy walked to class. She came into the classroom and saw Lisanna talking to Mira. Lucy normally called Mira by her first name but she wanted Lucy to call her Ms. Strauss to sound more professional.

"Hey, _Ms. Strauss_." Lucy teased.

"Hello, _Miss Heartfilia._ " Mira giggled.

"Ahem." Lisanna coughed. The girls looked at her and they all laughed.

"Hey Lisanna!" Lucy waved, "I didn't know you had this class."

"I could say the same about you!"

The bell rang just as the last few students came into the classroom, lining up to wait for the seating chart.

"Alright everyone!" Mira said loudly, "You may sit wherever you want since I don't mind that much. But remember, make good choices! If I see anyone losing focus, I _will_ give you an assigned seat."

Everyone chose seats next to their friends. Lisanna and Lucy sat at the front next to each other.

"Okay. Since _everyone_ is finished talking." Mira glared at the boys at the back who were still talking to each other. "I will be talking about the syllabus of this class. This _is_ an AP biology class, so the lessons _will_ be challenging. We will be first be learning about…" Mira continued talking about what they will be learning and the order. Their first lesson was about genes and other stuff. After class ended, everybody was sweat-dropping and gathered their stuff and left.

Natsu and Lucy met at their art class with Mr. Reedus Jonah.

"How was gym with Gildarts?" Lucy asked while painting what Mr. Jonah had asked them to paint.

"Not bad." Natsu replied, doing the same thing.

The same thing continued throughout the class and they made random conversations. They went to their different classes again. They met on the bus and walked to Natsu's house together. Wendy was already home and playing with Happy. She greeted the two with hugs and thanked Lucy for the breakfast earlier from the morning. Lucy went to the kitchen and prepared food for dinner. Natsu was coming to help as Lucy was grabbing tools and setting them down on the counter. She turned around and fell atop of Natsu, nearly kissing.

 **-x-**

 **a/n: owo? A cLifHanger?!1? sorry this took so long to publish. I started this nearly 2 weeks ago but sorry this took so long! i've been really sick *^* anyways, i hope you enjoyed! remember, follow/favorite/review… please… i'm desperate xD welp, love all of you guys! :3**


End file.
